Adam the Armadillo
Adam the Armadillo is a mischievous, diminutive armadillo who lives in the mountains of South America. He is the smallest animal in South America. Physical Appearance He is a beige armadillo with light green triangles on his body. Personality Adam is a funny, but mischievous armadillo. He likes to take the form into a ball like all armadillos do. Adam is a brave armadillo, which is never scared of anything. In Adobe Flash, Adam is seen alongside with his friends Jazz and Leopoldo in groups. He is never seen with Annie in Adobe Flash. He is also known for working together with the other animals. Appearances Season 1 * The Story of Adam the Armadillo (first appearance) Season 2 * The Story of the Monster in the Forest * The Story of Annie the Anaconda Season 3 * The Story of the Puffins' Treasure (indirect reference only) * The Story of Jazz the Carnival King * The Story of Leopoldo the Llama * The Story of Tallulah the Toucan Season 4 * The Story of Tallulah's Surprise Present Gallery Animation Ep 8 7.jpg|Adam in his ball form. Ep 8 8.jpg Ep 8 9.jpg Ep 8 10.jpg|Adam and Lucy Ep 8 12.jpg|Adam climbing the mountains of South America Ep 8 13.jpg Ep 8 14.jpg Ep 8 15.jpg Ep 8 16.jpg Ep 8 20.jpg Ep 8 21.jpg Ep 8 22.jpg|Adam meeting Jazz, Leopoldo, and Duddley in the valley Toto.jpg Ep 8 24.jpg|"I'm not a mar-armadillo, I'm an armadillo!" Ep 8 27.jpg Ep 8 30.jpg Ep 8 32.jpg Ep 8 33.jpg|"ARMADILLO." Ep 8 34.jpg Ep 8 36.jpg Ep 8 43.jpg Ep 8 44.jpg Ep 8 46.jpg Ep 8 47.jpg Ep 8 48.jpg Ep 8 51.jpg|Adam is used as a football when the other animals want him to be the ball. Ep 8 52.jpg Ep 8 53.jpg Ep 8 54.jpg Ep 8 56.jpg Ep 8 B.jpg Ep 8 E.jpg Ep 8 80.jpg Ep 8 81.jpg|Adam sneezing in the cave. Ep 8 83.jpg Ep 8 84.jpg Ep 8 85.jpg Ep 8 86.jpg Ep 8 87.jpg Ep 8 88.jpg Ep 8 89.jpg Ep 8 91.jpg Ep 8 92.jpg Ep 45 12.jpg Ep 45 A.jpg Ep 45 B.jpg Ep 45 D.jpg Ep 45 14.jpg Ep 45 I.jpg Ep 45 K.jpg Ep 45 L.jpg Ep 45 15.jpg Ep 45 M.jpg Ep 45 17.jpg Ep 45 O.jpg Ep 45 P.jpg Ep 45 26.jpg Ep 45 I1.jpg Ep 45 27.jpg|Adam with Annie Ep 45 S1.jpg Ep 45 T1.jpg Ep 45 U1.jpg Ep 52 10.jpg Ep 52 11.jpg Ep 52 12.jpg Ep 52 13.jpg Ep 52 15.jpg Ep 52 16.jpg Ep 52 17.jpg Ep 52 18.jpg Ep 52 19.jpg Ep 52 20.jpg Ep 52 21.jpg Ep 52 23.jpg Ep 52 26.jpg Ep 52 28.jpg Ep 52 31.jpg Ep 52 33.jpg Ep 52 34.jpg Ep 52 35.jpg Ep 52 48.jpg Ep 52 49.jpg Ep 52 50.jpg Ep 52 51.jpg Ep 52 52.jpg Ep 52 59.jpg Ep 52 60.jpg Ep 52 61.jpg Ep 52 62.jpg Ep 52 63.jpg Ep 52 86.jpg Ep 52 90.jpg Ep 52 91.jpg Ep 52 92.jpg Ep 52 94.jpg Ep 52 96.jpg Ep 52 98.jpg Ep 52 99.jpg Ep 52 100.jpg Ep 52 101.jpg Ep 52 104.jpg Ep 52 107.jpg Ep 52 112.jpg Ep 52 113.jpg Ep 52 114.jpg Ep 52 115.jpg Ep 52 116.jpg Armadillo.jpg|Adam doing the world-famous Armadillo Roll. Ep 78 16.jpg Ep 78 17.jpg Ep 78 18.jpg Ep 78 20.jpg Ep 78 37.jpg Ep 78 38.jpg Ep 78 39.jpg Ep 78 40.jpg Ep 78 41.jpg Ep 78 42.jpg Ep 78 43.jpg Ep 78 48.jpg Ep 78 49.jpg Ep 78 50.jpg Ep 78 51.jpg Ep 78 52.jpg Ep 78 56.jpg Ep 78 57.jpg Ep 78 58.jpg Ep 78 59.jpg Ep 78 60.jpg Ep 78 64.jpg Ep 78 69.jpg Ep 78 70.jpg Ep 78 73.jpg Ep 78 75.jpg Ep 78 76.jpg Ep 78 77.jpg Ep 78 78.jpg Ep 78 79.jpg Ep 78 80.jpg Ep 78 81.jpg Ep 78 82.jpg Ep 78 83.jpg Ep 78 84.jpg Ep 78 85.jpg Ep 78 86.jpg Ep 78 87.jpg Ep 78 88.jpg Ep 78 89.jpg Ep 78 90.jpg Ep 104 5.jpg Ep 104 7.jpg Ep 104 9.jpg Ep 104 11.jpg Ep 104 13.jpg Ep 104 14.jpg Ep 104 15.jpg Ep 104 19.jpg Ep 104 22.jpg Ep 104 25.jpg Ep 104 26.jpg Ep 104 27.jpg Ep 104 28.jpg Ep 104 29.jpg Ep 104 30.jpg Ep 104 31.jpg Ep 104 32.jpg Ep 104 33.jpg Ep 104 34.jpg Ep 104 35.jpg Ep 104 36.jpg Ep 104 37.jpg Ep 104 39.jpg Ep 104 42.jpg Ep 104 43.jpg Ep 104 44.jpg Ep 104 45.jpg Ep 104 46.jpg Ep 104 47.jpg Ep 104 48.jpg Ep 104 53.jpg Ep 104 56.jpg Ep 104 57.jpg Ep 104 73.jpg Ep 104 74.jpg Trivia * He is friends with Annie. * He is based on a three-banded armadillo. * He, along with Leopoldo, Duddley, and Annie are the only characters that do not have Hispanic accents. * He is the first character to have his name end with the letter "M". * It is revealed that Adam has a mother in his first appearance as mentioned by Jazz. His mother was never shown throughout the series. * Adam is not a very good dancer in wearing shoes for tap-dancing in his first appearance in Adobe Flash. * Strangely, Adam does not have a visible nose whatsoever. Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Residents of South America Category:Males Category:Mammals Category:Narrators Category:Adults Category:Visitors of the Zoo Category:Heroes Category:Armadillos